Drawing the Doctor
by BadWolf-in-a-bluebox
Summary: The Doctor and Rose had gotten into an argument. The Doctor went into Roses room to apologize but found her sleeping. He sat next to her and a small sketchbook caught his eye. He flipped through the pages and found a lovely drawing of him and Rose, and that was when he realized that he was in love with her.


_**This is my first try at this... I hope you like it!**_

_**Drawing the Doctor**_

It had to have been a few hour since the Doctor and Rose got into a heated argument. _She seems awfully quiet... i should go check on her. _He said some things that he regreted, and hope Rose would forgive him_. _He slid out from underneath the control pad of the TARDIS and stood up, dusting off his jacket. Slowly he walked to her room and opened the door. "Rose?" he asked. No answer. Rose was laying on her bed and facing the window, a starry galaxy showing through. He walked closer. "Rose?" She made a sleepy noise and flipped over. The Doctor sat down on the bed next to her and scanned her face. She had tear stains running down her cheeks and her hair was a mess. The doctor noticed a sketch book lying next to her and picked it up. He flipped through the pages and stopped when he saw a very detailed picture of him hugging Rose tightly. He smiled and closed the book, setting it on the night stand next to him.

He leaned over her and placed a gentle kiss on her soft lips. Rose opened her eyes and smiled. She stretched her arms and wrapped them around the doctors neck and pulled him closer. He crawled on the bed next to her and pulled her head onto his chest, stroked her hair and frowned. "I'm sorry for what I said Rose... I didn't mean it." Rose sat up an cupped the Doctors face with her soft hand, he turned his head and kissed her palm. "Doctor, it isn't you fault... i overreacted." He pulled her closer and kissed the crown of her head. "You should get some sleep." Rose said sleepily. The Doctor smiled and closed his eyes, stroking Roses hair until he fell asleep. When Rose woke up the next morning she found the Doctor was gone. She slid off her bed and pulled on the Doctors overcoat he left.

She walked into the control room, "Hello!" she smiled. The Doctor turned around and beamed, picking her up and spinning her. "Hello love!" She giggled as he set her down and she nuzzled into his chest. He looked down at her and smiled. "Want to go for a swim?" She nodded and he picked her up and carried her to the pool room. She walked out of one of the little rooms wearing a skimpy black bikini. "Hi!" she said and the Doctor spun around, smiling. His eyes scanned down her body, and Rose started laughing. The Doctor smiled, "What? What is it?" Rose kept on laughing. "What is the TARDIS mad at you again?" She eyed him ,wearing a pair of little too tight fitting pink swim-trunks. He looked down and looked back up at Rose, eyes flashing with mischief.

"Oh you little..." the Doctor lifted her up. "Doctor what in the hell are you doing?" She said between laughs. He walked over to the deep end and eyed Rose mischievously. Roses eyes widened. "Oh no you don't!" But he just smiled and clutched onto her, jumping into the water. Rose popped back to the surface the same time as the Doctor and she splashed him slightly. "You big jerk." She laughed. He smiled and kissed her, then dove under the water. Rose wadded over to the ledge and pulled herself up. She could feel his eyes on her the whole time. she stepped towards the edge and raised an eyebrow at the Doctor before taking a deep breath and jumping, doing a back-flip in midair.

When she popped back up the Doctor was already out of the pool. He clapped and Rose smiled. "Watch this girly." The Doctor took a running start and did a massive cannon ball, sending a tidal wave speeding towards Rose. She screamed and tried to get out of the way, but the Doctor grabbed her ankle and pulled her under. When they popped back up the Doctor crushed his lips into Roses and watched as she leaned into the kiss. She shivered slightly and the Doctor picked her up and carried her to the edge. "Lets get you into a shower before we go anywhere." As the shower warmed up, the Doctor pinned Rose to the wall.

Rose shivered as the Doctor trailed soft kisses from her collar bone until they found their way to her lips. Steam filled the room and the Doctor smiled mid-kiss. "Showers all warmed up." They got into the shower and after Rose washed her hair, she washed the Doctors. The Doctor grabbed a bar of soap and worked it into a lather, and washed Roses body. After their wonderful shower, Rose retired to her room and the Doctor went back to the control room, talking quietly with the TARDIS. Awhile later, a beautiful sound reached the Doctors ears. "That voice sounds familiar." He paused and smiled. "Is that my Rose I hear?" He bolted to Roses room and walked in. Rose was staring out her window and singing _Demons_ completely oblivious to the Doctors presence until he started singing with her.

Rose turned around and smiled, climbed off the bed and walked towards the Doctor. He cupped her face in his hand and stared into her eyes. Then at the end of the last verse, he leaned down and pushed his lips against Roses. Rose ran her hands through the Doctors hair and smiled as the Doctor let out a soft growl and pulled away. He picked Rose up and set her down. "You've got a beautiful voice Rose." She blushed and leaned against him. "You're not too bad yourself," She said nonchalantly. He smiled and pulled Rose into an embrace and purred slightly as she melted in his arms.

They walked back to the control room and Rose sat on the chair. "Where to next Rose?" she thought for a moment. "How about some place beautiful and random." He smiled "You've got it." Rose smiled as she watched the Doctor frantically smash buttons and pull levers. They landed and the Doctor covered Roses eyes with one hand, and held her hand with the other. He pushed open the doors of the TARDIS and uncovered her eyes. Rose gasped at the beauty of the beach they landed on. "Where are we? Its beautiful!" The Doctor shrugged and leaned against the TARDIS. "On an abandoned beach on a random plant I suppose." Rose playfully punched his shoulder and he smiled as she pulled off the Doctors jacket, then untucked his shirt and pulled it off too. Then she pulled off her sweater, revealing a tight fitting tank-top, which pushed her boobs to the point where they were nearly falling out of her top.

The Doctor gulped and tried to control himself. Rose tackled him and her grabbed onto her, pulling her with him as they fell into a laughing heap. The Doctor kissed Roses nose and rolled her over, pulling up her tank top. She jumped as a cold, wet hand touched her back. She turned around and looked at the octor, "Oi! what are you doing?" The Doctor smiled and held up a bottle of massage lotion and pushed her back down. Rose bit back a moan as the Doctor slowly worked his way from her lower back and all the way up to her shoulders. When he finished, she felt wonderful. She sat up and hugged the Doctors shirtless chest and pushed him over, sitting on his butt. He started laughing but stopped, a soft purring escaped from his throat as Rose kissed his neck and started rubbing his shoulders.

The Doctor flipped onto his back and pulled Rose on top of him, kissing her passionately. He trailed kisses from her lips, down to her collar bone, then down to her stomach. She writhed on top of him and shivered as he kissed her side. She rolled off him and stood up, walking towards the ocean. She heard a strange noise and turned around to see a canopy with a hammock beneath it. She didn't see the Doctor anywhere, and jumped when a hand touched her shoulder. She turned around to see the Doctor emerging from the TARDIS holding bottled waters and a black box.

The Doctor sat in the hammock and pulled Rose into his lap and wrapped an arm around her. "Want to watch a movie?" He asked cheerfully. Rose looked at him with a confused expression. "What? How?" the Doctor grinned and opened the box. Instantly it changed into a small television. They decided on the movie Jurassic Park. Rose snuggled closer to the Doctor and smiled as she watched the Doctors shocked expression until she fell asleep. "Oh that's not even possible! Rose can you believe th-" He looked down and smiled a Roses adorable face as she slept.

When she woke up, she was in her own bed and in the arms of the Doctor. He looked down at her and smiled, "Where to next?" She shrugged. "You choose." He smiled and kissed her, before disappearing back into the control room. He returned a few minuets later. "We're here." Rose slid out of bed and stared walking towards the Doctor when she tripped on something. The Doctor caught her just in time and held on tightly. "Sorry about that Rose, I must've of forgotten my shoes there." Roses face was a few inches away from the Doctors, she breathed in the smell of the Doctor, The sweet mint of his breath and the faint smell of bananas.

The Doctor leaned closer and crushed is lips against hers. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his slender waist as he started kissing her more teasing and playful. He pushed through the doors of his bedrom and tossed Rose onto the bed. She leaned back and stroked the black velvety comforter beneath her. She looked around and admired the Doctos room. The Cherry-Wood floors and the deep red walls. Slowly, Roses eyes found their way back to the Doctor, who was standing there wearing only pants. Roses eyes silently encouraged him on. He crawled on top of her and kissed her neck. Rose started fumbling with his belt buckle but he stopped her. "You first." He whispered in her ear as he pulled off her tank top and her skirt. He gulped as he took in the sigh of her body.

Her lacy bra and matching underwear wear almost too much for the Doctor to bear. Rose eyed him innocently and he quickly removed his pants, tossing them onto the floor, Rose bit her ip at the sight of the Doctor only wearing tight fitting purple boxers. He leaned down and started kissing Roses soft lips. It started out innocently at first, but then it became more intense. He licked his lips and pulled off her bra and underwear. He took in the sight of her and Rose watched his eyes fill with need. Rose pulled off his boxers and the Doctor froze, waiting for her permission. She nodded slightly and he kissed her lips passionately moving her torso in rhythm with his. Rose was filled to the brim with a feeling of ecstasy. Her muscles moved in spasms as she cried out the Doctors name. Once they had finished, the Doctor held her close, they were both breathing heavily.

She leaned her head on his chest and kissed his collar bone. The Doctor pulled her closer and drew small circles on her shoulder blade until they both fell asleep. When she woke up the next morning she decided to make the Doctor breakfast. She slipped out of bed and put on her underwear, tank top, and the Doctors coat before leaving a note next to the Doctor. It read- "Stay here, xoxo~ Rose" She scurried off to the kitchen and began making chocolate chip pancakes. She wanted to make bacon, but they didn't have any. _TARDIS, do you have any bacon? _ The TARDIS' powerful voice filled her head. _Sure my dear. _A small pile of cooked bacon appeared on the plate next to the pancakes. She started making the Doctors tea, and while the water boiled, she put the food onto a tray.

She grabbed the pot of water wrong and burned her hand. She cursed o herself as she stuck he hand under cold water. "Rose, What're you doing? And what is that _delightful _smell?" She handed him his tea and shooed him back to his room. "Alright! Im going." Rose laughed and followed behind him, carrying the tray. When he sat down, Rose sat the tray on his lap. The Doctor grabbed Roses hand and gasped. "Rose, you burned yourself!" She winced and looked down. "Yeah I know." The Doctor started getting up. "We gotta get something on the Rose." She made a pouty face at the Doctor. "Can't you at least eat breakfast first?" He caved into her look and smiled. "Alright.." He took a bite and made a sound of approval. "Rose these are amazing! What do you call 'em?" She smiled and took the piece of bacon he offered her. "They're called chocolate chip pancakes Doctor." He smiled "Chocolate pancakes, bacon, and tea... You're really an amazing girl. Now, lets get that fixed up." He motioned to her hand and got out of bed, leading her to the infirmary.

Rose winced as the Doctor rubbed some burn ointment on her hand and wrapped it with gauze. He kissed her head and picked her up bridal style, and carried her to the control room. He set her in the chair and sat next to her, gently stroking her hair. "Doctor, didn't you say we were here yesterday?" He jumped up and beamed. "That's right! Come on Rose!" He dragged her out the door and into a large field. Rose shielded her eyes from the sun and looked around. "Its beautiful Doctor." He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her. "Just like you Rose, just like you." Rose stared into the vast jungle that lay before them and trudged forward, clutching the Doctors hand.

They had been walking for hours before they heard a loud scream. The Doctor put a protective arm around her and pulled out a knife. Rose snorted, "Since when do you carry a knife?" Sh said, a little too loudly. The Doctor shushed her and whispered. "Since the last time I almost lost you." The screams got closer and it sounded like there were more than one. Then they saw them. Weird, green creatures chasing after them. A spear shot right past Roses arm and the Doctor shoved her. "Run!" He screamed. Rose ran after him for a good 100 yards before she felt a sharp pain in her lower back. She cried out for the Doctor and fell to the ground. He ran back to her and picked her up, carrying her back to the TARDIS. She started feeling dizzy and leaned her head on the Doctors shoulder. "Stay with me Rose, stay with me!" He crashed through the TARDIS doors and spoke to the TARDIS. _Get us out of here! Rose is hurt! _ Rose felt the TARDIS moving and slipped into the oblivion of unconsciousness, the Doctors words echoing in her mind. "Stay with me Rose, Stay with me."

Rose woke up and adjusted herself, but winced at the pain. She looked over to see the Doctor clutching her hand and sleeping in a chair next to her. There were multiple plates and cups scattered around and Rose gussied that the Doctor hadn't moved in awhile. Rose kissed the Doctors hand and he bolted up. "Rose!" He exclaimed, crawling on the bed next to her and stroking her face. "I thought I lost you!" Rose laughed dryly. "Well it's, gonna take alot more than knife wound to get rid of me." The Doctor smiled and kissed her, then handed her a glass of water, which Rose took gratefully.

Rose had told the Doctor to go and work on the TARDIS, she seemed to be going slow. He nodded and kissed her head before leaving. Rose felt like shit so she decided to go back to seep. The Doctor was bolted awake by Roses screams and cries. He ran from the control room to the infirmary to see Rose tossing in her bed and shaking. "Rose?" The Doctor said. She kept screaming "Stop" and she was crying. "Rose!" The Doctor shook he gently, but enough to wake her. "Rose its me, you're okay." She saw his face and started crying harder, burying her face in his chest. He stroked her hair until she calmed down. The Doctor decided that she was healed enough to come and lay in his room, so he picked her up and carried her to his bed and sat her down under the blankets. He crawled in and laid down next to her, and kissed her nose. She sniffled and reached for his hand, but instead he pulled her closer. "What happened Rose? What were you dreaming about?"

Rose looked like she was about to faint. Tears streamed out of her eyes but she didn't make a sound. "I- I dreamt you got killed by Daleks... We were trapped on a spaceship, and were being chased by them. They almost killed me but you pushed me aside and the bolt hit you." The Doctor felt Rose start to shake and held her closer. "But then, before I knew it, I was locked in a large room with a glass windw. Through the window I saw you. You were tied up and covered with cuts, and these _things_ were slowly killing you. They kept saying over and over 'She's next, she's next." By this time, Rose was crying and the Doctor was miserable seeing his Rose like that. He was trying to do everything in his power to make her happy. He looked down at her and wiped her tears away before leaning in to kiss her. It started of as a nice one, but turned hungry, and needing. The Doctor started to remove Roses shirt, careful not to hit her back, and rolled on top of her, trailing kisses on her stomach and collar bone. "You're mine Rose... I'm not going anywhere and I will not let anything happen to you." He leaned down and nibbled her ear. "Mine."

The Doctor slid Rose closer to him and she rested her head on his now shirtless chest. He stroked her hair as she snuggled closer and yawned, kissing his side. He looked down at her and smiled. "Fell better?" he asked. Rose nodded into his chest and fell asleep to the sound of his steady breathing. Rose woke up a few hours later to searing pain shooting up her back and she screamed, immediately waking the Doctor from deep sleep. He gently grasped her shoulders and tried to calm her down. "Rose whats wrong?" He said softly. She couldn't the answer and now she was shaking leaning her head on the Doctors shoulder and gripping his hand tightly. That was when he saw it, blood smeared on her side and a small spot where her back was on the sheets.

She looked up and cast him a pleading look before passing out. The Doctor growled softly and picked her up gently, kissed her head, and carried her to the infirmary. _Whats wrong with her? Tell me now!_ The Doctor yelled to the TARDIS after pumping Rose with I.v pain-killers. He could hear her smirk. _No..._ The Doctor choked out a small sob and rested his head on Roses hand. _Please..._ The TARDIS answered in a slightly guilty voice. _I scanned her, Doctor she was hit with an ancient spear witch causes a raging infection for 48 or more hours... the farther on it gets the worse she'll get. But it will heal its self soon if you keep doing what your doing. _

_ "Infection?" _Thought the Doctor. He reached out and placed a hand on Roses head. It was burning up. He pulled off the covers and asked the TARDIS for cold towels, and placed them on her head and neck. "Please get better Rose, I need you." Rose woke up a few days later and propped herself up on pillows, and realized that the pain in her back was gone. Then she saw the Doctor, sitting in the same chair as the first time, dark rings under his eyes. Even the TARDIS seemed sad. _Hello old girl! _Rose exclaimed. Soon the TARDIS' cheery voice filled her head. _Rose! You're okay._ She laid back down and noticed that the Doctor was holding Roses hand tightly. She smiled and laid closer to the edge, her face almost touching the Doctors. _Yeah... _She shut her eyes and whispered "I love you." in the Doctors ear and fell asleep.

The Doctor woke up to see Rose leaning against his side and fast asleep. He felt her gripping his hand as her gripped hers. Hopeful, he reached out his other hand and felt her forehead. He beamed and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on her lips. She smiled and opened her eyes. "Hello Doctor." He smiled and hugged her gently. "When did you wake up?" He asked quizzically. Rose looked at the clock on the wall and turned back to the Doctor. "Few hours ago." She said, and the Doctor looked hurt that she didn't wake him. "Doctor, you looked exhausted, I know I was, I fell asleep as quickly as I woke up." she said. The Doctor smiled slightly and pulled up her large t-shirt, inspecting her back. Rose shivered when he stroked his hand down her back.

The Doctor pushed her shirt back down and lifted her out of bed. "I want to try walking." Rose pleaded. The Doctor, obeying, set her down and watched her take a few steps. When she nearly fell, he linked her arm in his and walked her slowly to her room. Rose was starving so they stopped in the kitchen and Rose made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a glass of milk. The Doctors eyes filled with curiosity at the sight of the sandwich. Rose smiled and extended the sandwich toward the Doctor. "Want to try it?" He took a bite while eyeing Rose. He grinned, but then took a big swig out of Roses cup. "Oi! That's mine!" They both laughed and the Doctor went to the fridge and filled up her glass.

Once Rose finished her lunch, the Doctor carried her to her room and tossed her on the bed, wishing her goodnight. He turned to leave but stopped when he heard Rose quietly call his name. He turned around and gaped when he saw Rose had removed her shirt, and wasn't wearing any undergarments. He licked his lips hungrily and stalked towards Rose, removing his shirt on the way. The Doctor climbed onto Roses bed and crouched above her. He trailed kisses down her neck and hungrily kissed her lips. Rose kissed him back, but felt like passing out...she gently shoved him off and cuddled up next to him, closing her eyes and whispering "Later."

"Get some sleep Doctor." She said getting comfortable. "Looks like you haven slept in days... and I need you." She blushed when the Doctor looked down at her. "You what?" He asked. Rose averted her eyes and started to move away but the Doctor stopped her. "I love you Rose." He said. Rose looked at him. "Y-you heard what I said?" The Doctor smiled and nodded. "just because I was sleeping doesn't mean I wasn't listening." Rose smiled as the Doctor placed one more kiss on her lips before closing his eyes. "I will never let anything happen to you again Rose." Was the last thing he said before drifting to sleep. Rose stared out to the galaxy through her window and smiled, letting the Doctors two hearts lull her into the peacefulness of sleep.


End file.
